parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppetseb
Description Hi Ho everybody! This is Muppetseb's YouTube Channel! This channel is ALL ABOUT THE MUPPETS. Our Segments include: Music Videos, Cop, TV Shows, Re-DID!, Celebrity Sightings, Muppetseb NewsFlash and lots more! Be sure to rate, comment, and subscribe. And make sure to follow us on Twitter! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7FiAbmY1kU 0:30 Meeting Caroll Spinney at the 2011 Chiller Show! 1.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQda0BIhfiE 0:12 Meeting Noel MacNeal at the Museum of the Moving Image! 7.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIbQoZ4YjKU 0:15 Meeting Ernest Thomas at the 2011 Chiller Show!! 793 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aa1b06Ca9Tk 1:47 Santa Claus is Wishing You a Happy Holiday! 569 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpOlTyBlKtg 4:34 Hush Puppy Doing Impressions! 780 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0ggnBs21LM 2:22 Kermit sings "It's Not Easy Bein Green" 1.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSWdY5vS7l4 1:07 Muppetseb's Theme Song! 2.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzbKuSMM3fI 3:08 Kermit Gets Ready For Work 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKuegW-mCOo 1:06 Indiana Kermit and the Raiders of the Lost Gonzo 722 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThTsPQdAxQ4 1:12 We Are Sorry For Our Technical Difficulties! 670 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0Dmw7jsE1U 0:20 My New Opening! 725 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vQpxyptnlA 5:42 Happy Birthday Mr Jara! 729 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drF4VcCz7DY 9:08 Ryan's Story 2.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mviptd3fP0 5:34 Hermit Sings "21 Guns"- Green Day 951 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llgLM2hPcCU 4:33 Kermit's 57th Birthday Celebration-- Rainbow Connection 7.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDQlPHSvfwE 9:24 My Muppet Collection Part 1 4.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9RnraJoaq0 14:00 My Muppet Collection Part 2 3.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7zSimsIOZI 9:23 My Muppet Collection Part 3 3.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myg3iI3W_ts 3:43 "The Lazy Song" Music Video feat. Kermit 2.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R24w9_93XvM 4:46 My New Elmo Muppet Replica! 65K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYZAI08uGmQ 2:54 "The Slim Kermie Song" 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DL6B-45t4Sc 2:10 "The Alphabet Rap" Sung by Elmo 5.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TmnpOJ8omA 5:28 Showcase Update 5.0 638 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXFUV8KCKLY 2:21 Problem with Funko's Pop Muppets: Fozzie Bear 2.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRvTUjVwmqg 4:41 The 12 Days of Christmas Starring Kermit and Elmo 75K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vrhjeRefrY 3:02 My Muppet Recap for NYC Comic Con 2012 2.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdXs0OzJUG4 1:40 BREAKING NEWS: We Are Back! 819 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJACiuhGFOk 8:01 Muppetseb Presents: Cop #1- My Latest Collectible Pick Ups 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArUgeHobj6c 4:31 Kermit & Muppetseb Sing: Rainbow Connection 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQBIbLMYyh0 3:25 Muppetseb Presents: A Holiday Special- Journey to the Tree 994 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f48a8bvTxu8 3:02 Muppetseb Presents: Mahna Mahna 3.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmcIVsHMd-I 3:31 Muppetseb Presents: Top 10 Things to do on Your Day Off 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNZbstxTW6E 1:29 Wop! Muppetseb's Twitter Page! 419 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuKqcZ2Ni4I 4:28 Muppetseb Presents: The Nickelodeon Studios Rap 5.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdbG9fHS3xk 2:53 Muppetseb Welcomes Fad in: A Classic Sesame Street Remake- Kermit and Sophia say the Alphabet 1.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6bj6Dh89s0 3:07 Muppetseb Presents: A Classic Sesame Street Remake: Fur 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myWXN_Aa2Hw 4:13 Muppetseb Presents: An Interview with Bob McGrath 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxhQL87yujs 3:16 Muppetseb Presents: A Classic Sesame Street Remake- Frankie & Paul Count to 20 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhQ2ChXNjAs 4:15 Muppetseb Presents: An Interview with Bill Diamond 885 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfFGnrasTbE 3:59 Muppetseb Presents: A Tribute to Andrew Agee- Just One Person (As Sung By The Muppets) 5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frl8E1cve1Y 5:44 Muppetseb Presents: New Muppets! 2 New Characters for the Muppetseb Gang 3.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZS4oSM6K3s 2:41 Muppetseb Presents: Bein' Green- Sung by Kermit & Muppetseb 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhI-0H64U70 5:47 Happy Birthday Jim: A Brief History of Jim Henson 2.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mffcBnSkOEQ 5:00 Muppetseb Presents: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas By Muppetseb & Gang 2.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9khiMMxJ84o 5:01 Muppetseb Presents: Fad's Focus #1: Nintendo's Marketing Plan 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APlYhic4_zE 3:11 Muppetseb Presents: Rubber Duckie Drum Cover 2.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wV0qzHrQSkE 3:15 Muppetseb: The Return of the Muppets ITALIAN TRAILER 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCMy7gMB5kk 4:50 Muppetseb Presents: Kokomo By The Beach Boys 29K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfnWmuvIZeI 6:01 Muppetseb Presents: Amazing Grace- A Tribute to Ben Wharton 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2vQUHXJnv4 3:20 Gemr! Great New Collecting Website! 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfE35Y4zUGk 2:28 Gemr GIVEAWAY! 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kd2H0LDCM-A 3:16 Muppetseb Presents: Everybody Loves Somebody Sung by Kermit The Frog 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pec8wpSWCw 12:51 DIY Sesame Street Bruno Costume 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KybJrBE9Xj0 3:01 Sesame Street's I Don't Want to Live on the Moon Acoustic Cover 983 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cBfT8YoraQ 18:15 Muppetseb Presents: How the Grouch Stole Christmas! 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJeaGPD85MQ 0:54 Below the Frame Spinney Show 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eViPWgFI-3M 3:31 The Office (as told by puppets) 759 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dO1G7-S9H0 3:05 Update!! 1K Subs, Sesame Workshop, and New Puppets! 503 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZYbuAHYbas 4:56 Muppetseb Presents: "That's Life" Sung by Goober 417 views2 weeks ago Category:Muppetseb Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART